


Intoxicating

by Bulletproof_love



Series: Kiss Drabbles [2]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Adorable, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Drabble, Falling In Love, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Kissing, Late Night Conversations, Light-Hearted, Love, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Surprise Kissing, True Love, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17309963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bulletproof_love/pseuds/Bulletproof_love
Summary: Prompt: Unbreakable Kiss - The type of kiss that really shouldn’t be happening, it’s a mistake, but you just can’t find yourself able to pull away. - Starisi





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbaesparza](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaesparza/gifts).



The kiss was a mistake, one that Peter found himself unable to pull away from as Sonny stood between his parted legs, his slender fingers tangling in Peter’s hair. He wasn’t sure how this had happened, one moment he had been sitting on the edge of his desk laughing at something that Sonny had said and the next….

He found himself being kissed.

Peter knew that he should break away, that a relationship between the two of them would be complicated and he didn’t need anymore complexities in his life, but this was Sonny….

The man who made his whole entire world light up whenever he entered the room.

The soft brush of those tender lips, the scent of clean soap flooding his senses, it was intoxicating. Peter couldn’t help himself, his hands grasped Sonny’s suit jacket pulling his detective even closer. His thighs brushed the lithe shape of Sonny’s hips causing Peter to moan into his mouth.

He couldn’t help but think of nights spent wrapped up in white sheets, his hands roving over naked skin, lips caressing those deviant little spots, the ones that made Sonny moan his name out loud.

The kiss may have been a mistake but the follow up certainly wouldn’t be.


End file.
